


Boredom is a Dangerous Thing

by Blazing_Incubus



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Attachment, Cryptids, Death, Magic and Science, Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Incubus/pseuds/Blazing_Incubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're bored, you tend to do stupid (if not crazy) things. If it's bad enough, you have to suffer the consequences. But whose to say you have to take it laying down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world was in utter chaos.

Nearly every inch of the ground and sky were covered with various winged cryptids as they cried, diving at the many humans frantically trying to run away from the never ending wave of beings aiming to exterminate them. Children cried out in fear as a saber-toothed ape got too close to them; the orange glow coming from the ape went unnoticed as the ape roared at them, giving chase when adults scooped the children up and ran. Trees crashed down in fiery heaps in front of the fleeing humans, making many shriek out of fear as the warriors stood in front to face whatever had set the trees ablaze.

 _"Pathetic."_ Children renewed their cries accompanied by a few of the mothers as a chilling voice cut through the roars of the many cryptids decimating their village. Fear struck the very souls of the tribe when their eyes landed on a large, crimson reptilian. Towering over the tallest trees slowly burning into ash, its glowing orange eyes locked onto every single human cowering in its presence, _"I was expecting more of a fight."_

In a single moment, it raised its arms showing off the deep red wings attached to the arms of the reptile, now revealing it to be a Wyvern and let out a large burst of fire at the humans. The crimson wyvern didn't stop even as the weak humans pleaded for it to spare them and only ceased its fire when it could no longer keep up the flames. A pleased rumbling left its throat when there was nothing but ash indicating the humans were even there; orange-tinted eyes then scanned the wrecked ground it, watching as fleeing humans attempted to fight back only to be torn apart in less than a second. With a single sharp-toothed grin, the wyvern flew just above the falling trees, picking off groups of humans one by one and renewing the orange glow every time it would get dangerously close to going out and releasing the cryptids from its control. The wyvern only stopped its flight when it landed in a golden temple made by the humans, the temple's golden paint reflected the red glow from the fire raging around yet not coming close to the home of the crimson wyvern.

Said wyvern let out a long purr as its power over all other cryptids coursed through its heated veins. Delight made itself known within the beast as sounds of both terrified and pained screams made their way into the sensitive ears of the reptile.

 _"This is so much better than sitting around."_ the crimson beast stated out loud, going silent once more to listen to the beautiful screams coming from the species it hated the most. Sounds of quiet footsteps running up through the structure caught the wyvern's attention and the beast snapped its head in the direction where the sound was coming from to see a robed human standing in the entrance to the temple holding a stone slightly larger than the human's bald head in one hand and a thick book in the other. Rage ignited in the beast at the sight of the human and blindly lunged at the dark-skinned human chanting too quiet for even the wyvern's ears, the rage was quickly blocked by pain suddenly starting from its chest. The winged reptile looked down to see a metal spear lodged into his scales, meer inches from where its heart was located. The Wyvern could hear humans shouting at all angles as ropes were thrown over it and more spears pierced through the tough scales, worst of all, the power coursing through its veins was getting weaker.

Dimming eyes watched in mild shock as streaks of orange traveled from its body into the stone the chanting human was holding, releasing cryptid after cryptid from the beast's control.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

No matter how much the bloodied wyvern struggled, the ropes refused to give and its movement was slowing with each thick rope thrown and tightened across its body.

There was no way out of this, that much the wyvern knew, but it didn't want to die just yet; perhaps entering a death-like sleep, but not entering death's grasp. Before the last of its power was drained, the crimson beast latched onto what remained and allowed its very soul to be sealed within the stone. The humans covered their ears as the wyvern let out a soul wrenching screech, yet the robed human continued his chanting until the beast grew quiet and the last of the orange streaks settled within the stone. They all looked at each other when the chanting stopped and all was silent, not even the animals could be heard from outside the temple walls; the crimson wyvern whom had brought days of destruction upon their home now laid as still as death.

No one dared to speak and word.

Without a cue, the humans forced the corpse deep into the depths of the temple and lured a red-furred, horned cryptid into guarding the entrance. They left as soon as they could without looking around the former wyvern's home, the simple thought of staying in the same place as the corpse sent shudders down their back. The male who sealed the wyvern's power within the stone started sketching pictures on the surface, stating it was so the power of the beast would never again reek havoc on their home. They were content with his answer and all but two left, heading to tell their tribe the news and hopefully rebuild their homes. When the three were the only ones standing in front of the temple, the one holding the stone told the other two the stone had to be buried far from the temple and hidden from the world so no one would be able to control the cryptids like the crimson wyvern.

The humans swore an oath not to tell a living soul about the stone and its location as they traveled across treacherous waters and unbearable heat accompanied by freezing nights, until they finally found what was to be the perfect hiding place of the stone. Days and nights blurred together as only the three humans worked on building a tomb to hold the cursed stone, now covered in runes and images of cryptids in hopes of keeping the horrible power within, and covered every inch of it in warnings. Telling the story of the crimson beast they named Kur and how it destroyed nearly everything they had, they warned against removing the stone from its resting place in fear of another tragedy taking place. Years passed them by and their hair turned gray from age when they were finally finished with the tomb, all they needed to do now was place Kur's stone in the tomb and seal it. Hopefully never to be opened again.

The frail robed human craved one last warning into the entrance of the stone's prison before walking away.

_**Beware the stone which lays beyond this door, it must never be released for if it does, unimaginable destruction will follow.** _


	2. Chapter 2

For years the stone remained untouched by any hands. The beast inside continued to rest and regain its energy, unaware of the changes happening in the world above. The humans grew smarter, building large structures and curing previously incurable diseases; with their accomplishments, they also forced many cryptids into hiding in fear of the humans hunting them into extinction. Yet there was one group of cryptids who searched the ends of the earth for the Kur stone, the Naga. They slithered in between shadows hoping to find at least a trace of the stone which they believed would lead them to the one who caused the humans to tremble simply at the mention of the creature.

However, a group of scientists and archaeologists were way ahead of them. The humans twitched in anticipation as they dug up a small square door, the gylphics etched into the surface were long gone, erased by the weather it was exposed to years ago. With the utmost care, four humans slowly lifted the stone slab from its place and moved it to the side so the rest of the group could see inside it. A blast of stale air rose from the opening, sending with it dust particles and scattered rays of light down into the depths. A white-haired female grinned in excitement, a hand settling on her slightly bulging stomach where her child was developing, as the tall dark-skinned male next to her started to get a few people ready for the descent into the tomb.

Unknown to them, the beast inside the stone felt the human's every move. It was now fully awake but unable to move as it did not have a body, but all it had to do was wait a little while longer before it was freed. The sealed wyvern waited as two humans were slowly lowered into the room, marveling at the many runes coating the walls and its prison. Had the former wyvern still had a body, it would've snarled as the humans carefully lifted the stone from its pedestal and carried it over the elevated entrance. Slowly, they set the priceless stone on the thick cloth and yelled up to the rest of the humans to start lifting the rune-covered stone.

It was almost time, the beast felt it in its conscious. Though the process of getting the stone out of the tomb was painstakingly slow, the former wyvern waited until the strange metal contraption had lifted its prison way from the entrance and over the sandy ground. Seizing the opportunity, it sent a small wave of power to where the arm of the human-made thing was holding the thick ropes connected to the cloth and every human watched in growing panic as the sound of metal snapping sliced through the air and stood in shock as the centuries old stone they had spent every waking hour of searching for fall to the ground. The stone prison hit the ground with a hallow thud and the impact was enough to send flame after flame of pure, raw energy into the physical world once more. The humans shielded their eyes as not to go blind so they couldn't see the wyvern-shaped form twist in mid-air before heading into the womb of the pregnant female, settling inside the developing child within. Oh, how the mind of the angry wyvern wanted to completely take over the babe's mind and root itself in the human body like it was its own.

Yet... as the beast's mind skimmed over the developing human's mind, it felt the human gently (if not curiously) poke at the beast. It was astonished at how unbelievably pure the human felt; not yet tainted by the world outside of the mother's womb. The wyvern's power and soul shifted around the grown woman's womb, unsure of what to do as it had only dwelled over getting revenge on the human race whom had shunned it and only thought of it as evil when it fought back. The initial idea was to inhabit a body once the time came and destroy everything the pathetic humans knew, but the wyvern felt hesitant on replacing its soul with the only pure, human soul it had ever come across.

Then, a new idea hatched.

Cautiously shifting the pure soul, the former wyvern slide behind the other and settled in what was to be the back of the human's mind. As the soul continued to curiously poke at the former beast, the power to control cryptids slowly crept into the nearly developed veins; both souls being unaware of the Kur Stone being stolen from beneath the noses of the adult humans as they traded pokes and seamlessly danced around each other. For the uncounted months the former beast spent inside the mother's womb, casually playing with the pure soul, it found itself being content after long years spent in complete isolation.

But the day of the child's birth came too soon for the former beast's liking.

The former beast refused to acknowledge memories of that time and kept them locked away with the deepest depths of its mind.

Even as the human, a boy the parents had named Zak, they continued to poke and swirl around each other. As the parents held the newborn, the former wyvern could feel its shared power humming through the veins of the boy; it locked most of its power away as to not overwhelm and possibly kill the child before it could mature. No matter how much the soul of the wyvern hated the human race, it could use this opportunity to learn the human's weakness and annihilate the humans.

For now though, it was enough to allow the untainted, white soul playfully poke at its own orange tinted soul.

_Boredom is a Dangerous Thing_

As the boy grew, the former beast slowly taught him to control their shared power while away from the attentive eyes of the two grown humans. The former wyvern found the more the child used the power, the more it was able to see without looking through Zak's eyes. Similar to a ghost watching looking over the child's shoulder during the times he was using the small amount of power the former beast allowed him to use. When the boy's vocal cords was able to allow words, the beast was able to watch over the child without him using the shared gift. While the boy slept, it would ghost around the room full of toys and move the objects towards the bin where it knew they would normally be kept. It then would float to the window where the reflection would show a single pair of glowing, orange, pupil-less eyes stared back at it.

It didn't like the form it was currently in, but with the current level Zak was going at there was going to be some time until it gained a form.

When the black-and-white haired child started walking, the former wyvern would slowly glide along the room just above his reach and stopping whenever the boy would stumble. It would send waves of calmness through their growing connection and it would stop the instinctive cries. Whenever other humans were in the same vicinity as the boy, the orange soul would go back into Zak's mind and occasionally trade pokes with the small human.

By the time the boy was three, it was able to form a suitable body; it wasn't bothered by the fact it was still a ghost.

The moon was out once more, and the three humans slept in their beds (the child upgrading from a crib at two years old) as the former wyvern looked at its new form. It had decided to go with a _human_ (oh the shame of it all) form instead of its original form as to not lose trust with the smaller human; though it could help but feel smug at how the body turned out.

Its skin was like the boy's own with sharp orange eyes staring back at it. The mouth currently held a smug smirk and a rather sharp set of pearly white teeth, it raised its hands and flexed them a few times, completely indifferent to how they came to sharp points with even sharper claws sticking at least an inch out instead of the fingers rounding into a dull point like the other humans. Its hair was much like the child's but at the same time completely different. The black hair reached down to its shoulders with three long streaks of white starting from the top of its forehead and framing its face, two on the right and one streak on the left and two orange streaks hanging in front of its face; a hidden breeze making its hair sway gently in a hypnotic motion.

Orange eyes trailed down to the rest of its body and its smirk turned into a pleased grin when the eyes took in the clothes. There was a white shirt covering its chest and a very faint outline of a fire-breathing wyvern etched into the cloth, one would have to look extremely long before they could even spot the mythical being. It was also wearing a black hoodie with every part of the inside being the same exact shade of orange as its eyes. Plain dark blue jeans covered its legs and black shoes with danging chains hanging just below its hip.

The former wyvern despised its only choice to be disguised as a human, but it knew things would fall in its favor much faster if it was a human.

Its ears picked up the sound of the three year old waking as the sun shone on its face.

Pointed teeth glinted in the early morning light at the thought of the child looking upon its new form

_ Boredom is a Dangerous Thing _

Zak could only stare in complete and utter shock as he stared at the new form of his special friend; after all, he was the only one who could see him.

"Does this mean you're a boy?" The boy questioned, giggling when his hand went through his friend's leg.

Orange eyes rolled in mock annoyance and flicked the younger's head, making contact and making Zak flinch, "I will never understand how humans feel the need to label everything with gender. I know of a few cryptids who have no gender, yet reproduce with their mates when needed." A sigh left its lips when it saw the confused stare it received from the boy, "Yes, little Saturday, I am a male."

A happy grin stretched across the boy's face before it fell, realizing something about the other, "You haven't told me your name!"

The ghost flinched when the little one's voice yelled, assaulting his sensitive ears. He took a moment for his ears to stop ringing before giving the child an answer, "That is simply because I have no name."

Shock completely took over Zak's face and the unnamed ghost relished in the rare moment of silence before the human child stood from their place on the floor, sending crayons all over the main room of the airship, and announcing, "Then I'll give you a name!"

Amusement circled in the orange eyes of the ghost as he decided to humor the energetic human, "Alright then, what name will you give me?"

Zak seriously thought about what name to give his unseen friend, but all the names he thought of didn't seem to suit the other. Black eyes looked down at hte drawing he saw working on. It was of him and his lifelong friend with him in black and the other in orange, at the top he had written 'Zak and' in his best handwriting; an idea struck and Zak dove to the drawing and grabbed the worn orange crayon once more.

The former beast watched with flickers of curiosity as the younger slowly wrote on the paper in silence, tempted to close his eyes when the human shoved the paper directly in his face. Sighing, the ghost moved Zak's hand backwards a bit and looked at what the human had added. He muffled the snorts threatening to come out when he read the words 'Zak and Kaz' written at the top with both z's written backwards.

With a very faint smile, the ghost stated, "Kaz?"

"Yup!"

The ghost looked at how happy the younger was and shook his head, "If that's what you want to call me, who am I to protest?"

Zak cheered and lept at the newly named Kaz, only to fall to the ground after going through the male.

With a sigh, the named ghost stood and walked to the human, still laying on the ground in slight shock, "You need to remember that I'm a ghost, you'll just go right through me if you try to touch me."

Zak huffed, "Yeah, I know."

Kaz could only chuckle as he stared at the pouting human child.


End file.
